


August Rush Collection (2013)

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of August Rush Entries for the 1_million_words community @ livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Icons from various pictures posted throughout the week @ 1_million_words

ICONS

1 | 2 | 3 | 4  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
5 | 6 | 7 | 8  
|  |  |   
9 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15  
|  | 


	2. Day One - Pursued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day Two -
> 
> Steve & Danny on a date.  
> (D/s implied)

 

Steve watched Danny from across the table. Calm and confident, Danny ordered for the both of them, without asking Steve what he wanted. The waitress left and Danny looked over at him, eyes drifting from his face to his neck and Steve knew exactly what Danny was thinking. It was the reaction he was hoping for, all par for the course in flirting and checking each other out. Danny was imagining what kind of collar he'd put on him. Steve tilted his chin up, it had been a long time since he'd been pursued, he looked forward to the chase.


	3. Day Three - Worst is Yet to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk thinks he's had worst days. He just can't think of one right now.

"I've been through worse," Kirk told himself. "There was that time, with the - well okay, no, not as bad as this. But that time when - no, no got myself out of that situation too."

He continued on, freezing, beginning to lose the feeling in his legs, his fingers, his nose. That was worrying, but as long as he kept moving he'd be okay. The snow just kept on whipping around him in a frenzy and he struggled to see his hand in front of his face.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled to the wind. "Slowly. Star Fleet and behaving like an officer be damned. I'm going to kill him, revive him and kill him all over again. Pretty sure Bones will help."

He stumbled on, trying to think of worse situations in order to tell himself this wasn't to bad in the grand scheme of his life. He tripped to a halt, he heard something, he squinted and he saw something. It was getting closer, it was moving fast - too fast and the closer it got, the bigger it became, screaming, howling, enormous and grotesque. Kirk stared open mouthed in horror and amazement.

"Well shit."


	4. Day For - Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner is envious of Tony's sense of belonging.

**Day Four** -

 

Bruce eyed Stark through the clear screen of the monitor. Tony, surrounded by all his gadgets and gizmos. He was in his element, comfortable, at ease with his place, where he belonged. Bruce got the feeling that Tony somehow understood the complexities of his situation, sympathised or at least, tried to be dimensional in his thinking of him. Of what he was. Bruce knew he'd never be comfortable, not like Tony appeared to be. No gadgets, no top of the line equipment would ever make him feel like that.

No, they built special gadgets and prisons to keep people like him under control. No freedom like Stark, just the knowing the monster lingered just under the surface, waiting for his opportunity to get out.

Tony glanced over at him, waiting for an answer to a question he didn't recall hearing. Bruce smiled in his deadpan way and ignored how Tony's eyes glinted in response, like he found it, endearing. A small pause, then he repeated himself and Bruce got with the program, brushed the moment aside. He didn't get the chance at moments or what ifs. The wrath of the monster kept everything of the sort firmly out of reach.


	5. Day Five - Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes refuge in a forest.

**Day Five** \- 

 

Finally he stopped, dropping to a knee, crouching by the tree and leaning on it's solid trunk with a shoulder. Steadying his breathing he closed his eyes and listened but around him the forest was quiet of any man made sounds. Birds, scuttling creatures of the habitat were all present but for now he'd lost his pursuers. Thank God. He shifted, sitting awkwardly, a pain in his side shooting through his rib cage, making him stutter and grunt down on the waves of pain. Pain told him he was alive so that was something. Better then nothing. Two broken ribs on his left, possible fracture on his right, his chest hurt where he'd been punched repeatedly, his shoulders ached from where he'd had his hands chained above him.

He glanced at his hands with slightly blurred vision, he was tired, he needed to find a water source before he dehydrated any more. Food would be great but not as imperative as water. He eyed the red raw skin around his wrists and avoided touching them. His feet were in worse shape, they'd taken his boots and socks and he'd tripped and trod on stone and broken wood all through the jungle. He was lucky he hadn't stood on some bug. That would be his luck, standing on some deadly creature with a couple of legs too many.

Danny would never forgive him for getting killed by a bug.

Danny. Steve closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk, letting the idea of Danny wash over him like a comforting blanket. Danny, with his over active hands motioning at him. Danny, mouth talking non stop about nothing in particular. Danny, giving him grief about getting himself into this mess and even more about how he'd gotten out of it. Danny, feeding him stories of Grace over beers and nachos. Danny, leading him to their bedroom, stripping him down and kissing everything better.

Danny, finding him. He leaned on the hand that rested on his shoulder, giving him a small shake. He opened his eyes, delirious with happiness, then the pain, the hunger and the fear rolled around his stomach, making his breath hitch as he recoiled in shock.

"Where were you going Steven?" Wo Fat asked him with a mocking smile. Steve blinked, trying to focus, cursing himself for stopping, for resting, for letting thoughts of home invade his thoughts. Wo sank back on his haunches, giving him a shake of his head and disappointed look. "We aren't done yet."

Steve was to slow to duck, the first punch was swift and knocked his head left sharply, making his neck pull painfully. He managed to stay upright and gasped at the pain as it travelled over his cheek and around his eye. The second punch made his vision blur and the ground tilted back and forth.

"Bring him," Wo Fat ordered to his cronies as he stood up. Steve felt hands grab his arms but he couldn't get his legs to co-operate under him. Not that it mattered, they dragged him back through the undergrowth. He didn't have the strength to fight them.

Danny. That was what he had to focus on. Danny would find them and Danny would make them pay.


	6. Week 2 Icons

1 |  | 2 |  | 3 |   
---|---|---|---|---|---  
4 |  | 5 |  | 6 |   
7 | 


	7. Day 7 - A Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom - H50  
>  Steve/Chin  
>  Steve needs to learn to control himself sometimes. Chin takes him in hand.  
> (D/s implied)

Day 7 - 

 

"Steve, now is neither the time nor the place," Chin pointed out to him.

Steve was pressing rather awkwardly against him.

"Isn't that part of the fun?" Steve replied, moving his hips enough for Chin to feel the bulge against his thigh.

"It's a crime scene," Chin replied, elbowing him in the ribs. "Behave yourself."

"But Chin-," Steve whined gently in his bedroom voice. Chin shivered, but one of them had to take a stand. He turned to face him fully, a hand between them, cupping Steve's crotch.

Chin squeezed and Steve stood stock still, surprised, in pain as Chin squeezed harder.

"I said not here," Chin said sternly. "Get your game face on, do your job. When we get a spare moment, maybe I'll give you something to do. Right now, concentrate, understand me?"

"Yes," Steve whispered, before swallowing down deeply. Chin gave another squeeze and pulled lightly.

"I can't hear you," Chin said, making him focus.

"I said yes, I understand," Steve said a little louder.

"Good, let's see what Max has for us," Chin said, letting go and turning away, heading along the walkway to find the coroner.

Steve followed at a more subdued pace behind.


	8. Day 9 - Big Eared Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom - Avengers  
> Characters- Thor & Coulson
> 
> Thor has concerns about certain household pets.

Day 9 - 

 

"Rabbits? Really?"

"Strange creatures. People keep them as pets? I do not understand," frowned Thor raising his hands to his head. "Their ears and the way they stare at you. Are you sure they are not a sinister species?"

"Bunny..... Rabbits." Phil said, smirking at Thor's imitation. "No, I assure you, nothing sinister about them."

"I am not convinced," Thor replied. "Perhaps your government should investigate further."

"I'll be sure to pass along your concerns," Phil said, thankful he was well practised in keeping a straight face.

He didn't think the god would appreciate his making light of his concern.


	9. Day 10 - New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom - H50  
> Steve & Kono
> 
> Steve shows Kono an item he'd like to buy for himself and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based in my 'Wear No Disguise' verse, after Kono and Chin have found out about Danny & Steve's alternative lifestyle

Day 10 - 

 

"Well, what do you think?"

Kono quirked a brow and smiled as Steve held up the pad. "I'm not sure right now is the time for this boss."

Steve nudged her with his elbow and pondered the pad. "Now is the perfect time and I'd like your opinion. Do you think he'd like it?"

"You kidding? Isn't Danny the one who usually introduces _you_ to this sort of thing. I think he'll be happy with you taking some intiative."

"It isn't too much?" Steve furrowed his brow.

"Well if you aren't sure," Kono gave a small shrug. "Then don't go for it. Personally, I think it has...character."

"You think it's stupid," Steve stewed, looking at her and detecting a definite smile lurking on the edge of her lips.

"It's just a little, cliche, for you," Kono said lightly. "I mean I've seen your toy cupboard, Danny keeps it well stocked so it isn't like you _need_ another dildo."

"Yeah but this is, at the very least, funny," Steve tried, lowering the pad down.

"The only reason you want it is because it's patterned with camoflauge," Kono said knowingly. "Danny will see through any attempts you make to make him think you want it for anything else but that fact. So if you do buy it, at least be honest about the why. You know what will happen if you lie to him."

Steve twisted his mouth and gave a small nod, knowing exactly what Danny would do.

"So that's a no then?" Steve said, shutting the pad down as they turned for the car.

"No, it's a - do you need it and why are you really buying it - reply," Kono pointed out, climbing into the passenger side of the van. "I will admit it looks fun and I can understand why you'd want it. It's got appeal and a fun factor."

"So you'd buy it," Steve grinned as he started the engine.

"Hell yeah," Kono nodded with a small laugh. "Did you see the size of that thing? Another reason why you'd have to be honest with Danny about buying it."

"True, true," Steve nodded in agreement. "Not that Danny isn't, you know...."

"Thick and long?" Kono suggested.

"You have no idea," Steve laughed as he pulled off the dirt track onto the road, heading for the coast.

"I have an active imagination," Kono giggled. "Especially when you turn up at the office with that look on your face that makes everyone wish they were you."

"What look?" Steve asked, concentrating on the road.

"The 'I just got fucked through the mattress' look," Kono pointed out to him. "And Danny with that smug, 'I'm his Dom and I owned his ass' look on his."

"Oh," Steve laughed again, grinning happily at the memories. " _That_ look."

"You are such a slut for it boss," Kono giggled again.

"And you aren't," Steve laughed in reply.

"Hell yeah I am," Kono agreed. "There's a reason you're my mentor and it isn't because you get a little crazy in the field."

"Glad to be of service little one," Steve smiled.

"Such an idiot," Kono shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to buy it," Steve declared happily.

"Oh please, I know you already have," Kono pointed out to him.

Steve glanced over to her and winked, "Are you jealous?"

"Yes," Kono replied. "You have to show me when it arrives."

"No problem," Steve agreed. "Thanks for the advice on how to handle Danny."

"Anything to save you from a spanking boss," Kono grinned.

~ fin~


End file.
